Home
by FoxFaceBerries
Summary: It was a fire that left Katniss and Prim to be sent to the home. Now they have to learn how to live in this new way of life, going through drama, tragedy and many more. There will be romance, friendship, and action. This is now their new home, they just have to find a way to live with it. (Characters feature Cato, Clove, Glimmer, Cashmere, Johanna, Foxface, Marvel, Peeta, etc)


_Flashback_

_Katniss POV_

_I woke up to a horrified sight. By the brightness that was around me, you would have thought it was morning, but it wasn't. It was the middle of the night. My room was on fire, I concluded, my room was on fire. _

_I really had no idea what to do. Where I live, safety isn't really the number one priority. I quickly got up and grabbed my hunting jacket. The smell of the smoke started to kick in and I started coughing. I then remembered Prim, my little sister._

_I ran into her room, and I saw her sit up, obviously confused. Horror then struck her face as the flames slowly decided to follow me. I ran in there and grabbed her and threw her over my shoulder. Our pesky cat Buttercup hissed as I picked him up as well, because I knew damn well that Prim would hate me forever if I left him there._

_Mom, I then thought. The fire suddenly burst into something bigger, leaving a trail of flames down the upstairs hallway. I threw Prim and Buttercup down onto the stairs, as I battled the heat against me. I wiped the sweat off my forehead as I crawled over the railing and jumped to meet Prim, who was too frightened to move._

_I then grabbed her by the hand and threw Buttercup in my bag (which I also grabbed on my way out from my room) and got the hell out of there. We ran across the street over to my best friend Gale Hawthorne's house. The cold crisp air bit at my open skin. Prim, who was even less covered in clothes than I was, was crying. I took the hissing, meowing, Buttercup out of my bag and placed it on her lap. He stopped hissing and sat there calmly. I also covered her up with my jacket, as we sat there on Gale's lawn. _

_The firefighters came by after one of our neighbors called, along with the ambulance and police. The firefighters when in without questioning me or Prim, but the police came right to us and asked us questions as the people from the hospital loaded us in an ambulance. It was all one big blur, but little did I know, it would be the end of the end. _

_Flashback done_

Katniss POV

"You two will love it here. We have meals, snacks, a wonderful schooling system, and many more fun opportunities here. It's a shame you are here, I know, but we will make you feel warm and welcome. This is your new home darling." A woman said. She had beach blonde hair in curls with a purple flower pin clipped in it. She wore dark eye makeup against her fair skin and was in ridiculous looking clothes, which were to express her originality.

"My name is Effie Trinket, I am the house director. I'm always here if you need anything. Just call for me." She said in her happy go lucky accent. I couldn't place what it was, but it sounded silly.

After the fire at my house, Prim and I were placed into a home. My mom was killed in the fire and had never worried about giving ownership to me because she never worried about death. I begged and pleaded just to move into a new house and watch over Prim, but it was already settled we would be in a home.

We got our room assignments, and Prim was across the hall from me. Lucky, we were given separate rooms with only one roommate. I was thankful I was here and not at a different home. Y'know, like the ones in Oliver where the house masters abuse the children. I guess I was happy where I was, for now at least.

I opened the door slowly with a key, and I saw a girl, just a few years older than me (so like 16, since I'm 14), on the bed to the left. She had a short hair cut where the tips brushed along her shoulders. Her hair was black and the tips were a red color, like blood. Her eyes were decked in black makeup and she had light pink lips which smirked when she saw me. She had on a black, tight, t shirt which made her boobs stand out and black skinny jeans. I didn't think I was gonna like her.

"Oh look, fresh bait." She said in her surprisingly high, girly voice. I just stared blankly at her. She laughed. "I'm just kidding. Damn, I wonder what kind of shit you've been through."

"My father was killed in a plane crash when I was 11, and my mom died in a house fire last month." I said blankly. I was used to saying it by now.

"Aw that's cute. I was abandoned by my real parents in a ditch after the umbilical cord was cut. My new mom picked me up and when I was 6, killed by her real son who was 17. My brother then shot himself, which left me and my father. After my mother was killed, my father became abusive and hit me. After a year or so of that he was killed in an auto wreck. I was 7 when I came here." She said, not taking that smile off of her face.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I said softly.

"It's okay. I'm used to telling it. My name is Johanna, Johanna Mason." She said. "You must be Katniss Everdeen. Yeah, I got a call from Effie telling me about you last week when you were still in the hospital."

I nodded slowly and set my stuff down on the empty bed. "Are you hungry? We have a wicked good cafeteria here. I could introduce you to everyone here."

"Yeah I guess, I'm not very good at making friends though." I said. Johanna smiled. "Well you're lucky you have me as one, let's go I'm starving.

Johanna and I walked down to the cafeteria. It wasn't that crowded, judging by the fact that the "lunch time" time area had ended an hour ago so everyone was basically full. There was just a half a table full of some teens.

"Look, there are my friends. You'll love them, trust me." Johanna said. Johanna walked over and I followed closely behind. "Hey everyone, this is Katniss, she's new here."

I just looked at the floor. I told her I wasn't good at making friends. "Katniss, these are my friends. You can sit right here." I looked up. I was in between two blonde girls. Oh joy.

Johanna walked to the other side of the table. I looked across from me and I saw a bunch of people looking at me. "Hi," The one right in front of me said, "I'm Finnick, Finnick Odair." I eventually learned all their names.

The two blondes sitting next to me were Glimmer and Cashmere, and they have a brother named Gloss. There was a tanned girl from Haiti named Enobaria. There was a small girl with a feisty attitude who could not keep her hands off of a muscular blonde, and their names were Clove and Cato. The strawberry blonde muscular guy's name was Finnick, and he had his arm around a quiet, finicky girl named Annie. There was then a red headed girl (probably the prettiest at the table) who was in the arms of a tall brunette guy, their names were Fox (well, her nickname), and Marvel. Then there was a quiet, strong guy named Thresh. He seemed nice. Apparently he has a sister named Rue whose Prim's age. They talked for a little bit as I just watched and bunched on a protein bar.

"Hey guys what are you doing here?" A new voice said.

I turned around to see who it was. I dropped my protein bar in shock. He had the same expression when he saw me. This wasn't a stranger. I knew him.

It was Peeta Mellark.

**OOOOOOOOHHHHHHH CLIFFFFFYYYY. But yeah so... review, please and shank youuuuu…. Goodbye!**


End file.
